


【高桂】走走心，走走肾/高杉晋助的忧郁

by WhiteRadish3



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:42:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23078791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteRadish3/pseuds/WhiteRadish3
Summary: 做人不缺爱，做爱不缺人 嫖自网络，具体出处忘记了问粉丝性生活的博主是@女王C-cup
Relationships: Katsura Kotarou/Takasugi Shinsuke
Kudos: 6





	【高桂】走走心，走走肾/高杉晋助的忧郁

【高桂】走走心，走走肾/高杉晋助的忧郁

战争是残酷的，也是热血沸腾的，能调动人类所有或光明或阴暗的计谋，也会激起最本能或者更高阶的需求。  
都是血气方刚的年轻人，刚从战场上厮杀完，血冷不下去，荷尔蒙还在激荡。不能再把利刃送进敌人的身体，就恨不得想方设法扒下队友的裤子。  
高杉晋助试着让自己冷却过几次，最后还是失败了。经过一段漫长的柏拉图式暗恋，连春梦都没做过几个，而现在已经是看到桂小太郎沾染着泥灰血污的脸颊，就会想到若是自己舔吻上去，舌尖会是怎样的触感；那束起来的黑发，若是被自己解开，蜿蜒在床榻上会缠绕成怎样旖旎的弧度；还有护甲之下起伏的胸膛—想抚摸，揉捏，亲吻连带吮吸，让那人发出情不自禁、支离破碎的喘息才好。  
高杉顶着满脑子快要炸裂的性欲，下半身也跟着顶起来。桂瞟到他蠢蠢欲动的下身，半惊讶半担忧道：“晋助，刚刚那场战斗，对你而言有这么危险吗？我觉得还好吧？但是你连雄性濒死的应激反应都出来了，是不是哪里状态不对？”  
高杉面无表情，把小高杉捏住，狠狠往下一压：“闭嘴。”  
小高杉表示委屈，并绝不屈服。

桂那束头发简直就是孽障，温驯柔和地垂着，无时无刻不温柔地挑逗着高杉的神经。  
当他终于忍不住勾起一小簇发尾并含进嘴里，桂整个人嗷地炸起来，狂奔出三里地，脸红得要爆出血，仿佛被舔到了什么不得了的地方。  
高杉目瞪口呆，并狂喜乱舞：我靠，这呆逼居然有反应啊，可以搞可以搞。  
于是当晚就摸进桂的房里，战乱时期里仿佛平安朝那些附儒风雅的贵族公子，在烛火闪烁的夜里，循着暮春残花的暗香，求得与心上人一晌贪欢。  
第一次并没有直接上本垒，俩人就做了一对互撸娃。不过除了插入之外的其他糟糕事都做尽了，脱得赤条条地搂在一起，桂的大腿还搁在高杉腰上，手指在他胸口无意识地摩挲。  
高杉沉浸在射精爽过之后的贤者时间里，整个人都有点虚无主义以及怀疑人生：“讲实话，我没想到一次就能得手。”  
桂翻了个白眼：“那你现在滚。”  
高杉赶紧搂紧他，用力亲了一大口：“拔屌无情的混蛋，我是说，如果早知道你也有意，我早就上了。本来以为你会推三阻四欲拒还迎，都做好了跟你打一架再强暴你的心理准备了。”  
桂不做声，呼吸倒急促了几分，腿也不自觉勾了勾。  
高杉想想刚自己说的话，迟疑道：“......难道你喜欢比较粗暴的？”  
桂矢口否认。  
高杉：感觉自己错过一个亿。  
高杉沉默着独自懊悔没有早点对桂来强的，上演一场攘夷强制爱。桂伸手捏了捏他的鼻子：“走什么神呢。”  
高杉把他的手握住，懒洋洋道：“想怎么让你爽。”  
桂：“下次插进来。”  
高杉翻身一压：“操，老子现在就插进来。“  
桂：“插个屁，没润滑老子会肛裂。”  
高杉：“你怎么这么懂？”  
桂：“身为一个leader，自然要对自己麾下武士在做的事心中有数。”  
高杉大惊：“你连人怎么打炮都知道？！”  
桂：“偶尔不小心听到而已！难道你不会注意到有几个人隔段时间就会走路姿势怪怪的？”  
高杉觉得是时候重新审视一下自己这位正直得仿佛道德标杆一样的青梅竹马了：“桂，你说实话，你自己撸的时候，是不是想的我。”  
桂撩起眼皮子看他：“从以前到以后，想的都只有你。”  
床上的情话谁不会说？青春期男生全都无师自通。高杉觉得会越说越后悔，于是像烙饼一样把桂翻了个面，扒开屁股就往里面顶。

高杉在午饭时间相当随意地向银时和辰马公布了他和桂的关系。银时吓得饭粒直接从鼻孔里飞出来，辰马发愁，得把套套和润滑剂列入军需物资里了，总不能让将领屁股痛着上战场啊。  
银时花了点时间把米粒和自己的心情收拾好，正襟危坐：“为了谨慎起见，在下想向二位确认一下，请问二位现在是炮友关系呢，还是恋人关系呢？”  
桂一脸莫名其妙：“有区别？”  
银时一脸惊恐：“当然有区别啊！如果他把你当恋人对你走心，你只拿他当炮友走肾，那就是你在嫖他啊！”  
桂更加莫名其妙：“我们几个啥时候不走心了？”  
银时：“不不不，我不跟你们走心，我从来不跟你们走心。”  
辰马打圆场道：“嘛，挺好的啊，打仗也要谈恋爱，谈到世界充满爱，哈哈哈哈，哈哈哈哈哈哈。”  
桂点点头：“用爱感化天人。”  
高杉点点头：“对，用爱感化天人。要不银时辰马你俩也凑合试试？”  
银时差点一碗饭扣到他头上：“凑合你MB啊！！！老子是直男！！！宇宙第一钢铁直男！！！！宁折不弯！！！！老子喜欢奶子！！！！”  
辰马迷之娇羞：“我可以去隆胸。”  
银时：“过不下去了，我撤了，大家再见，攘夷再见。”走了没两步又折回来，表情十分复杂：“我们在一块儿这么多年，从来没发现你俩有任何弯的迹象啊？俗话说战场待仨月，母猪赛天仙，难道高杉你把假发当女人了？要不假发你把假发摘了如何？高杉你对着他的老二难道还硬得起来？”  
高杉：“我下次给他口的时候你可以来参观。”  
银时表示疯狂拒绝。

高杉有个很大的毛病，就是爱好炫耀。跟桂成功搞上之后恨不得昭告天下这个人是我的了，然而身为领军人物又实在不好将私生活公之于众，只好每天在银时和辰马面前疯狂撒狗粮。  
偏偏桂也不拦着。  
银时给他俩烦得不行，一想自己给人当了十年电灯泡更觉得膈应，有时候提着刀冲上去就想手刃队友。辰马拖住他，苦口婆心：“冷静啊，他俩就小毛孩子炫耀自己有男朋友了，不要在意啊，人生苦短，不知道下一秒会不会就身首异处，他们开开心心谈恋爱也是很好的嘛。”又私下里找高杉说，银时好像有点拗不过来，你俩注意调整一下。  
银时到底是怎么缓过来的（“明明是三个人的电影，我却始终不能有姓名。”）暂且按下不表。浪漫派的高杉恨不得每天给桂写三首情诗，早中晚随餐服用。桂一开始还会脸红害臊，听多了也就那样了。只有一回银时不小心说漏嘴，说高杉有次都把老师托付给他了，下次估计就要连桂一起托付了，桂才后知后觉地反应过来，高杉之前是有死志的，瞬间心跳飙到一百八。然而这种话题又不能明着去讨论，太不吉利。   
桂心梗了好几天，终于在一次晚间运动后装作不经意地调情：“听说你之前把老师托孤似的拜托给银时了，你可别瞎把我托付给别的什么人啊。”  
高杉搂着他的腰，几根手指还在他已经做得快麻掉的穴口周围揉按：“想什么呢，你可是我得自己看着守着的。”  
桂只觉一股热血兵分两路同时往上下蹿，于是咬牙翻身骑上去：“再来一轮。”

与有情人做快乐事，是人生中最快活的事之一了。攘夷战争充满了硝烟、冷铁与热血，而这段短暂的恋情大约是一只飞越了无数生死仇恨的蝴蝶。高杉绝不缅怀战争，可他想念当时恋人那柔软的唇，云一般的发丝，充满了爱和温柔的眼，温暖有力的腰身，还有他说出的每一个明示或暗示的我爱你。  
彼时做人不缺爱，做爱不缺人，可是现在，都特么缺啊。现在别说跟他做爱，连人影都难得找到，狂乱贵公子狡兔三窟，天南海北地连片衣角都抓不到。退一万步，就算抓到了，恐怕也真的只能绑在床上用强的了。  
可是怎么舍得啊。  
高杉叹了口气，把烟灰磕出来，躺进被子，睡前掏出手机最后刷一次社交网站。他关注了一个博主，每天晚上都会亲切而不失严厉地向粉丝提问：“各位，今晚有性生活吗？”他照例在被赞数最多的评论（“没有。”）下点了个赞，然后关机睡觉了。

希望今晚能一夜无梦，或者仅仅梦到那位最爱的人。

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> 做人不缺爱，做爱不缺人 嫖自网络，具体出处忘记了  
> 问粉丝性生活的博主是@女王C-cup


End file.
